


护工日记

by kalv_419



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalv_419/pseuds/kalv_419





	护工日记

  
【护工日记】

 

4月3日 天气晴朗  
我见过很多或是歇斯底里或是暮暮沉沉的病人，岳先生很不一样。如果不是看到他腿上一块块新添的青紫撞伤，我很难相信他是一位突遭大难的新盲病人。  
岳先生半个月前遭遇了一场车祸，除了右手手臂骨折，还撞到头部导致神经压迫性失明，不是永久性的，但需要很长一段时间恢复，医生建议服用营养神经类的药物，定期到医院复查。  
岳先生对此没表现的特别忐忑，他太过，太过……  
“随遇而安”

  
4月13日 天气晴朗  
为岳哥工作很轻松。  
每天只要帮他打扫房间，做饭，喂饭，洗澡……空余时间还允许我玩他的游戏机，他在旁边一边听声一边称赞我操作的好。他从来不吝啬夸奖，连我因为紧张做糊的鸡翅都吃得津津有味。  
岳哥的工作是网络小说作家，他还没习惯盲打，拜托我帮他把口述录入文档。我翻看到上篇连载卡在床戏，问他这章怎么不从那里往下接，岳哥便红了脸。

  
4月29日 天气晴朗  
今天带哥哥去医院拆石膏，碰到了之前负责他的护士，惊讶地看了半天不敢认。  
他的确变化很多。  
我帮他修剪了头发，染了新发色。每天洗澡时我都在浴缸里放了美白浴盐，再配合涂一些润肤乳。哥哥之前活得太糙了，我提出这些“能提高生活品质”的建议他很容易就接受了。  
今天的衣服也是我精心挑选的。他那些工科格子衬衫和运动裤早被我丢掉了。他穿着我的衬衫，从袖口露出几根白莹莹的手指，外面套了一件无袖针织衫。我还给他戴了一顶贝雷帽。  
哥哥不抗拒我打扮他，只会在出门前一遍遍问我，这样真的好看吗，适合他吗。

  
5月11日 天气阴-阵雨  
复查回来之后哥哥的情绪一直不太好。  
他拜托我带他到小区里的篮球场逛一逛。我给他穿上明黄色的雨衣和雨靴——这个人很喜欢玩儿水，只打伞是一定会趁我不注意就把自己搞得湿漉漉一团糟的。  
可最后还是发烧了。我留下来照顾他。  
我已经悄悄搬了很多东西到他家了。

  
6月1日 天气多云  
哥哥今天发了脾气。  
不，或者说我终于窥伺到哥哥的小脾气。他早上会有起床气，随手抓到什么砸什么，难怪家里都是塑料杯。我差一点被砸到发出声音。  
住进哥哥家已经一周了，我很小心，一次也没被发现。  
也怪哥哥太过钝感了。

  
6月29日 天气晴朗  
又是复查的日子。哥哥心情很好，结束之后还和我去了菜市场。这是他近三个月第一次来这么热闹的地方，导盲棍派不上用场，他只能抓紧我的手。他像是初生到世上还没睁开眼睛就对一切充满好奇的小兽，支起耳朵感受世界。  
他的手心微微出汗，软软的，有些茧子和摸索出来的小伤口。  
我早就知道的，我曾披着夜色将这些小伤口一一用口水消过毒。还有他饱满的脚趾肚，纤细的腿骨，深邃的腰窝，光洁的肩颈和轻薄的嘴唇。  
都怪哥哥，太过不设防。

  
7月11日 天气雷雨  
我觉得我已经够了解岳明辉了。  
他习惯了早起餐桌上的一杯蜂蜜水，出门时比拿导盲棍更先握住我的手臂，对我口述小说里裸露戏份，洗完澡叫我给他涂身体乳，睡觉前说一声晚安。  
但他还不够了解我，还差一点。  
还差一点点。

 

  
岳明辉午觉起来外面雨还在下，和房间里沉沉的钢琴曲合着，让人脑子不太清醒。他揉着太阳穴起身，发现自己身体上散落着几根软长软长的硅胶制品，一把攥紧呲出一股粘稠的液体。

“小凡？！小凡你在吗？”

卜凡就在房间里，没有出声。他已经这样默默看了很久了。  
岳明辉从床边跌落，再攀着爬起来，又将卜凡准备的小礼物抓到了手里，挤出一股液体喷到脸上。卜凡故意往液体里调了点白色的食用色素，所以现在挂在岳明辉脸上就像……  
卜凡没忍住笑出声，走到岳明辉身边，夹着他的腋下把他抱回床上。

“是你吗小凡？”岳明辉惊恐地摸索着覆在他身上的人，从手臂摸到脸，摸到冷峻的棱角分明的脸庞和厚实性感的嘴唇，松了一口气，但马上回应他的是落在耳边的黏糊的亲吻，软滑的舌头探进耳道里模拟性交动作。  
手脚都被那个比他高大很多的青年压制着，几个月没有锻炼的肌肉派不上用场，岳明辉挣不开，他想扭头躲开那条灵巧的舌头，却被扣着脑袋钻进嘴巴里。为了防止他咬人，嘴里还伸进了两根手指，抵着牙齿一起玩弄他的口腔。  
岳明辉被卜凡亲得像一颗被人含过又吐出来的水果硬糖，沾满了口水，亮晶晶黏丝丝的躺在糖纸上，直到卜凡将一个冰凉的金属制品扣到他手腕上才再次挣扎起来。他的两颊发酸，舌根发麻，十分委屈，无法聚焦的眼睛里蒙上一层雾气：“小凡…别这样……”

“我是说，没必要……你知道吗，我愿意。我喜欢、喜欢你的……”岳明辉扭着手臂躲开手铐，动作迟缓又坚定地环上卜凡的脖子。他的声音很小，最后甚至消散在嘈杂的雨声里。  
卜凡有一瞬间非常遗憾这颗懵懂乖顺的小硬糖看不到他此刻的表情。他不知怎样才能准确传达出心里的浪涌与旋涡，只能再次噙住他的嘴唇，实实在在咬了一口：“你确定吗，我要对你做很坏很坏的事。”

我要玩弄你，糟蹋你……你愿意吗？

  
卜凡握着那把肖想已久的细腰让他趴跪在床上，自己钻在岳明辉两腿之间，用唇舌侍弄他的阴茎，直到他受不了翘起屁股试图离开他的口腔，卜凡才把手移到屁股上，搓揉着那两团肉压回来，但如他的小硬糖所愿放过了流出清液的阴茎，顺着卵蛋亲吻到后穴。  
卜凡被岳明辉手感过分软弹的臀肉黏住了，他在无数个静谧的夜晚偷偷抚摸过，却从未这样切实地揉捏，手掌舍不得离开，只伸着手指将将够到那个蜜口，用了点劲儿扒着。舌尖刚探进去，岳明辉便放开了喉咙，一声声黏且蜜的呻吟跟着喘了出来。  
等岳明辉再也受不住这样温柔的舔舐，腿根打颤跪都跪不稳，屁股往一边斜着倒下去之后，卜凡才放开他，牵过他的手在手心里挤了一坨稠稠的液体。卜凡蘸着润滑重新往小穴里送进两根手指，在紧致的穴肉中蹭着搅动，骨节时不时刮过那个隐秘的小开关。

“放松点哥哥，不然它会伤到你的。”卜凡将一根奇怪的东西放到岳明辉手心转动，让残余的润滑将柱体沾满。  
那根东西很粗，外表布满了疙疙瘩瘩的肉芽，沉甸甸的，顶端开了一个像阴道一样的小口。

“知道这是什么吗？”  
岳明辉被身体里的手指搅动得脑袋发胀，卜凡明明就在身边，声音却像封了一层蜡，那么远那么远。他的声音染上哭腔，无助地小声呼唤：“唔…小凡……”  
“这个东西呀，会在你屁股里产下种子，等我给你受精之后才可以排出来。”卜凡的胯就贴着他，同样肿胀狰狞的东西杵着腰窝拱了拱，“就像产卵那样。”

作家的眼睛看不到，充满想象力的大脑却不禁跟着产生幻想：面目可憎的异星生物用无数只满是粘液的触手缠绕操控他的身体，触手上张开小口吮吸他的肌肤，嘴唇，乳头和阴茎（实际来自他的护工细密的亲吻），直到他变得软绵绵不再抵抗，再粗暴地掰开他的大腿，暴露出脆弱的肛口，借着那些可疑的液体进行润滑开拓，然后由几只触手汇成粗壮的一根性器，毫不留情地破开柔软的肉穴，在里面肆虐进出，每次都翻出艳红的肉花。最后，在他颤栗着哭泣着攀上高峰之时，那丑陋的触手阳具才会在肠道深处挤着吐出几颗乒乓球大小的卵蛋。

高热的肠道使明胶制成的卵球开始融化，离开肉柱的堵塞，身体里越来越多的粘稠滑腻的液体让光滑的卵蛋越来越不受控。  
“小凡…小凡我要夹不住了……”  
岳明辉刚刚释放过的身体依然没法放松，绷紧肌肉控制那些狡猾的小球。他拉着卜凡的手感受自己小腹上的凸起，慢慢下移，带过还处于不应期的阴茎来到一片泥泞的臀肉之间。卜凡应着岳明辉把手指插进已经过分松软的小穴，顶着尺寸变小了的卵球拨动，丰沛的汁水顺着指缝涌出。

“不是还要、还要给我…受精嘛”

雷声在卜凡脑中炸开，他猛地抬头去看岳明辉的脸。小硬糖已经彻底融化了，拧着软乎乎的身体去寻身后的卜凡，无神的眼睛里泛着水光，眼尾和脸颊飞着春潮红。  
真可惜，他看不到他现在这幅酣醉欲海的模样。卜凡甚至因此有点怄气。他急性了，等不了看“脆弱地球美人无助地产下外星异物”的表演了。  
这不重要不是吗？等小作家的眼睛痊愈，他们可以一起欣赏。

卜凡真实的火热的阳具毫无阻碍地进入身体，柔软的穴肉和一汪温液包裹着他，又紧又润。每次抽插都会带出大量液体，顺着屁股滑落下去，浸湿床铺，变成两人的欲海。肉体相击发出黏腻的水声，掺着岳明辉伴着哽咽的呻吟，挠得卜凡浑身发痒。他咬紧牙根——不然总想啃咬扛在肩上被他养得滑溜溜的小腿肉——按着这具全身心交托于他的身体更加猛烈地挺腰进出。  
岳明辉从未感受过这样的情欲浪潮，软瘫在床上承受卜凡无休止的撞击。腹中的卵球完全化成了水儿，被堵在体内随着大开大合的动作形成一波波热浪迫击膀胱。阴茎射不出东西，半软的状态跟着动作偶尔甩出一两道清液。  
一道闪电劈开夜空，岳明辉也仿佛感受到一抹白光，浑身剧烈痉挛，嗓子收紧发不出声音。卜凡趁着这阵高潮进行冲刺，整根贯穿一插到底，最后抽送了数下，攥紧两块臀肉，终于将大股精液射到肉穴深处。

接连被粗壮的异形产卵器和阴茎凌虐过的肛口微微肿胀外翻，还留着小指粗细的缝儿。卜凡缓过气伸出手掌贴着岳明辉的小腹轻轻按压，一股股半透明粘液掺着乳白色精液排挤出来。

“好多水啊哥哥。”卜凡揩了点液体往岳明辉嘴唇上抹。情潮退下之后，脑袋清醒了不少，岳明辉躲开卜凡的手指，开始害羞：“别…别弄了……想尿……”  
“那就尿呗。”卜凡分了一绺阴毛手指绕着玩，弄得岳明辉鼠蹊部越来越痒。  
“不要不要。小凡，给我洗澡吧小凡。”

  
岳明辉家的浴缸可能从未想过会容纳两个体格健壮的成年男性，显得十分狭小。以前两人会先坐在浴室里的小凳子上，卜凡一边放水一边给岳明辉搓澡，粗砺的澡巾不经意滑过乳头，岳明辉虽然会皱起眉头小小声的咦一声，但也没更多追诉。  
现在卜凡抱着岳明辉撒了尿，恶劣地从根部撸到顶，抖着挤出最后一滴尿。然后从背后拥着岳明辉躺进浴缸，嘴巴拱着去亲岳明辉的嘴唇。和幻想过无数次那样，一只手摆在胸前揉挤那两片无比软滑的乳肉，肆无忌惮地扣弄上面鲜红的蓓蕾，一只手伸到身后伸进蜜洞里将残留的粘液搅出来。

“…别欺负我啦小凡……”岳明辉舒服地展开身体，感觉到屁股下的火棍，但是体力真的有限，不然他是愿意满足全心全意照顾着他的小护工一切性幻想的。

“好想把你玩坏掉，好喜欢你啊，哥哥。”

 

 


End file.
